Regalo De Navidad
by GirlBender L
Summary: ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO ATRASADO. ¡Al Demonio con todo, por supuesto que estaba nerviosa! Le dería a Sokka un regalo que no cualquiera puede dar. -/-Feliz Navidad, ronquidos (...) Este es mi regalo para ti. -/-Es bellísimo, Toph. Feliz Navidad a ti también.-/-


**HOLAAA!**

**lo sé, lo sé. Es un poco tarde para publicar mi especial navideño, pero mi laptop se arruinó y hasta ahora pude subirlo. Espero les guste! **

**Este drabble (que creo que quedó un poquitititito mas largo que un drabble) va dedicado a _Nieve Taisho._ **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Regalo de Navidad_**

**_-Por GirlBender L-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Ya todo para aquella noche estaba preparado. Las coloridas luces brillaban en su máximo esplendor, y los fastidiosamente ruidosos, pero alegres niños de sus amigos se divertían jugando con la nieve en las afueras del patio. Todos sonreían; mientras el aroma a pavo recién salido del horno inundaba las fosas nasales de cada uno de los presentes en aquella sala. Ah, el ambiente navideño, nada se le podía comparar… tan cursi, pero a la vez divertido.

Bajo el muy adornado y colorido árbol se situaban ya casi todos los regalos, y se llevaban a realizar diversas actividades. Iroh y Zuko bebían té, Aang conversaba con Suki, y Katara acunaba en brazos a su pequeño Tenzin, de dos años de edad. Mai había salido a vigilar a los niños, quienes hacían ángeles y muñecos en la nieve. Todos aguardaban ansiosos a que fuese media noche; los más pequeños por los regalos, y los más grandes por otras razones. Y es que hoy venía Sokka de regreso al pueblo, luego de ocho largos meses de haberse ausentado por un estúpido viaje de trabajo; de aquellos que siempre le robaban aquella _endemoniadamente adictiva intimidad_ con su novia. Pero Sokka era muy importante para la armada, y no podía faltar. Él era quien planeaba todas y cada una de las estrategias de ataque en las guerras, y también diseñaba los mapas y planos a seguir en estas mismas. Se podría decir incluso que él era el cerebro en su flota. Y por ello es que no le quedó alternativa alguna más que ir a aquella jornada, prometiendo que haría hasta lo imposible para regresar en navidad. Y su muy amada novia le creía, más que a los mismísimos espíritus. Era un amor con confianza ciega,en toda la extensión de la palabra, puesto que aquella afortunada chica dueña del corazón del moreno era, nada más y nada menos, que la mismísima Toph Bei Fong.

Y cabía decir que aquella noche, Toph estaba sumamente nerviosa. ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo cuidaba de su apariencia? No es como si fuese la _señorita refinada_, esa mujer de la estúpida telenovela que los vecinos ponían a todo volumen cada miércoles por la tarde. Pero ese no era el punto. La cuestión en este día era que se estaba volviendo loca porque no sabía que vestir, ni mucho menos como peinarse; y las manos le temblaban como jamás en su vida le había sucedido. Y para colmo, pararse frente a un espejo no le ayudaba en nada, por razones MUY obvias. Lo único que podría salvarla en momentos como estos serían las opiniones de Katara, de aquellas que nunca quería escuchar, ¡Pero claro! Ella estaba ocupada cuidando de su bebé. Era más que indiscutible el hecho de que no tenía tiempo para ayudar a una pobre y muy estresada chica ciega.

Pero también había otro asunto innegable, y era que ella se hallaba entusiasmada por la llegada de Sokka. Lo único malo de todo el asunto era que así de colosal como lo era el júbilo dentro de ella, así de colosal era también el torbellino de nervios que se acumulaba dentro de su ser a cada hora que pasaba. Porque sí, era totalmente cierto que ella era una chica fuerte y ruda, ¡pero también era humana, joder! no podía ser siempre un monstruo anti-miedo, o algo por el estilo. Tenía todo el derecho de estar nerviosa; ese sería un gran día, en le daría a Sokka un regalo que no cualquiera podía dar

Suspiró con resignación, y se maldijo mentalmente por traer tales ánimos. Terminó optando, _con toda la molestia del caso, cabe aclarar,_ un par de prendas que Katara había seleccionado y colocado sobre su cama hacía un par de horas atrás, las cuales constaban de un vestido verde lima tallado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, a la mitad del muslo. Le habría quedado más largo, de no ser por las circunstancias en las que se hallaba. Se cepilló un poco su lacia cabellera, decidiendo que la dejaría suelta sólo por esta ocasión. Y en el rostro casi nada de maquillaje: lo único visible era un poco de pálido labial rosa. De los pies no se preocupaba, ya que siempre se mantenía descalza; pero aún faltaba un detalle, hacía falta un enorme moño rojo…. Únicamente para… _complementar el atuendo. _

Definitivamente no se cambiaría de ropa otra vez. No quería ponerse a palpar cada prenda para ver de qué se trataba.

.

.

.

_-¡Mamá, papá!-_ Los gritos de los niños se hicieron escuchar, seguidos de muchas risas y golpes en la puerta. Era una más que clara señal de que _el tío Sokka_ ya estaba allí. Aang abrió la puerta de manera fugaz, dejando ver tras de sí a una emocionada y muy alegre familia. Vaya que extrañaba su hogar.

Todos lo saludaron. Aang lo estrechó en un fuerte pero _masculino_ abrazo (según ellos lo hacían llamar) y Zuko le revolvió su habitual peinado de coleta mientras lo tomaba del cuello. Katara dejó a Tenzin en brazos de alguien más, para ir a donde Sokka, besar sus mejillas y darle la bienvenida mediante un fraternal y cálido estrujón. Iroh hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano, mientras Suki y Mai comenzaban a preguntarle como había ido todo. Y por supuesto que estaba feliz de verlos y compartir con ellos su Víspera de Navidad, pero había salido apresurado desde el otro lado del continente para ver a alguien en específico, y _ese alguien_ no estaba allí.

De pronto, como si hubiese sido dotado con algún tipo de telequinesis u otro don sobrenatural para hacer llamados mediante pensamientos, pudo divisar un par de pies descalzos bajando por las escaleras. Nadie más en esa casa andaba descalzo, jamás.

_-¡Sokka!-_ Se abalanzó sobre él. Lo había extrañado tanto tiempo, y amaba tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, aunque nunca lo demostrara mediante palabras.

Él la estrechó contra su pecho, inhaló la fragancia de su cabello, y tomó su rostro delicadamente para besarla. En ese momento no le importaba quién los estuviera viendo, lo único que quería era a su muy sexy y salvaje Toph_. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ella le golpearía con su habitual "marca personal", en el hombro. _Al separarla de sí la hizo girar levemente, y quedó anonado, sin ninguna palabra por emitir. _¿Es que acaso ella….? ¡Rayos! ¿De veras, él…? ¡Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad!_ Toph no solo traía puesto un lindo y femenino vestido verde como los que casi nunca utilizaba, sino portaba un gran moño rojo en su vientre. En su abultado vientre de embarazada. Ella notó los nervios en el ojiazul de maneras _poco habituales para los que sí pueden ver_, y aún con piernas y brazos temblorosos decidió abrazarlo. Juntó su pequeña nariz con la de él, y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

_-Feliz Navidad, ronquidos.-_ ella esbozó una sonrisa. –_Este es mi regalo para ti.-_

_-Es bellísimo, Toph. Feliz Navidad a ti también.- _Y de nuevo, la besó.

Finalmente, luego de todo ese asunto de la revelación del embarazo y un larguísimo "aaaaaaw" Por parte de los adultos presentes (los niños hacían gestos de asco) Toph regresó a su _estado- rudo- natural_. ¿Cómo? Pues simple: Se colocó al lado de Sokka, y le pegó en el brazo con mucha fuerza. Y claro, lo normal fue escucharlo quejar.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena, y Sokka comenzó con sus relatos. Eso sí, lo hizo sin separarse un solo instante del abultado vientre de Toph. El cual él creía se veía notablemente más sexy sin ese ridículo moño rojo. Porque así era ella, hermosamente sensual; sin importar si estuviese en forma, o con una enorme barriga de maternidad.

_Ese había sido el mejor_**_ Regalo de Navidad _**_que alguna vez le pudieron dar. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_HOLAAA! Feliz Navidad (atrasada) a todos. Este año les traigo un especial para la ocasión, algo corto, pero me esforcé mucho para hacerlo puesto que no había inspiración. Espero les haya gustado, espero sus rws!_


End file.
